El niño soldado
by La Dama de las Estrellas
Summary: Olvídate de Shura. El mocosito al que conocías, esta muerto. Murió con Aioros, y ardió en las llamas que tú mismo prendiste. Ese chiquillo que ves ahí, ha cambiado. Ya nunca volverá a ser el mismo. -NO YAOI-


Este fic transcurre durante la noche de la muerte de Aioros, y contiene referencias a mi otro oneshot "_El niño y la guerra_", que os recomiendo leer. Podría decirse que "_El niño soldado_" es su secuela. Para los que no me conocéis, solo querría aclarar que soy a la teoría de que el Patriarca Arles, era Ares encarnado en el cuerpo de Saga, y en base a ello, nacen todos mis escritos.

Ahora si, recordad que las frases en cursiva, son conversaciones mediante cosmos. ¡Adelante y a leer!

-X-

**El niño soldado**

Su Ilustrísima contemplo las puertas del salón abriéndose y dándole paso. Sus ojos negros como la noche, relampaguearon con el resplandor dorado de su armadura, mientras permanecían fijos en la figura del trono ante él. El Patriarca sonrió tras la máscara, y aunque la tensión de aquella larga noche se había desvanecido tan rápido como el cosmos del arquero, ver al chico allí, frente a él, le mostraba la envergadura de su victoria.

—Maestro… —musitó, hincando la rodilla en el suelo, a sus pies.

Su voz resonó con suavidad en el templo, con la dulzura que solamente un niño podría ser capaz de transmitir… aunque incapaz de ocultar el dolor que lo aturdía. Shura no alzó el rostro, pero eso no evitó que los ojos de _aquel que siempre observaba_ lo escudriñaran. Poseía los rasgos infantiles de un chiquillo con la mirada perdida de un hombre, la mirada de un soldado que acababa de descubrir cual era su destino: ira y muerte.

Desde donde estaba, Ares podía sentirlo tiritar. Podía verlo. Sus puños, apretados con desmesurada fuerza, hacían aún más evidente el temblor de sus brazos. Pero el chico, no tenía la mirada fija en el suelo como él había pensado inicialmente. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados y sus pestañas humedecidas hablaban por él.

—Alza el rostro. —ordenó. El _pequeño_ obedeció, y miró directamente a la máscara que ocultaba su verdadero ser.

El color lo había abandonado. Su tez lucía pálida, y sus labios resquebrajados apenas lograban hacerse notar en ella. La sangre, que estaba seguro no le pertenecía, coloreaba su pómulo, sombreado también por un rabioso tono azulado. Entonces, el dios sonrió de nuevo, pero prosiguió con su escrutinio hasta que se detuvo en sus manos. Entonces se puso en pie y recortó la distancia que los separaba.

Podía sentir su nerviosismo, podía saborearlo. Estiró el brazo y atrapó su mano con fuerza, tirando de ella hasta que estuvo frente a los ojos del chico.

Shura no fue el único que se sobresaltó, pues aquella derrotada conciencia que él había terminado por conquistar esa noche, brincó en su mente como un animalillo malherido ante su mero contacto.

—Nunca, _jamás_, vuelvas a presentarte en este templo con tu armadura en ese estado. —Lo soltó con desdén, casi de un manotazo.— Esa es la sangre de un traidor.

—Yo… —Apenas era una sola palabra, pero su voz se había roto y lo había dejado en evidencia. Se mordió los labios.— Perdonadme. —Musitó, avergonzado, bajo la inerte mirada del maestro.

Entonces, la puerta se abrió de nuevo en medio de un gran estruendo. "_No… Él no. Por favor…". _Ares escuchó la suplica en su mente, y se relamió los labios orgulloso. Los gritos inundaron el salón, y las maldiciones de los guardias solamente cesaron cuando el pequeño Aioria cayó de bruces contra el suelo.

Shura, permaneció quieto como una estatua, incapaz de moverse, incapaz de encarar al más pequeño; pero Aioria algún día sería un fiero león y como tal se comportaba. De dónde había aprendido todas aquellas palabras cuestionables que escapaban de su boca en medio de sus lágrimas de rabia, Ares lo desconocía. Sin embargo, en aquel instante, no eran más que una melodía alegre y divertida para sus oídos.

—_No hagas esto. No les enfrentes._ — La molesta presencia de Saga en algún rincón del cuerpo que había usurpado, suplicaba. Sonó tan lastimero, que Ares hubiera deseado reír.— _No tienen a nadie más…_

—Suficiente. —Ares lo ignoró y su voz resonó en el templo autoritaria e incuestionable.

La rabia de Aioria cesó por un segundo, pero su mirada feroz no se amedrentó ante la imponente figura del maestro. Al contrario, lo miró fijamente: con desdén, con odio… ¡Ah, dulce inocencia! El niño desconocía cuanta satisfacción le producía al dios.

—¡Dicen que…! —sollozó.— ¡Aioros no es…! —gritó, incapaz de pronunciar la palabra "_traidor_", sin atinar a decir a nada más, como si la revolución de emociones que lo movía amenazara con explotar. Sus ojos relampaguearon en lágrimas, y algunas resbalaron por su rostro sin permiso.

—Desde hoy habrás de olvidar ese nombre, pues no trae más que vergüenza al Santuario y a toda la Orden de Athena. Tú mismo deberías sentirte asqueado por el mero hecho de compartir su sangre.

—¡Mentira! ¡Mentira! —aulló de nuevo. Sus manos golpearon con rabia y desesperación las piernas del Patriarca, ignorando lo temerario de su acción. Pero antes de que pudiera continuar con las protestas, la mano del Maestro abofeteó su rostro con fuerza enviándolo de nuevo al suelo. Las palabras se atrancaron en la garganta del niño, pero el palpitante dolor de su mejilla no era comparable al que amenazaba con destruirlo desde el interior.— Aioros… _Él_ —se corrigió— nunca, _nunca_, nos hubiera traicionado —murmuró con más calma.— Nunca haría daño a la princesa. ¡Él…! —trató de contener las lágrimas, pero se sentía tan desesperado que cuando sus ojos se toparon con la espalda de Shura, estalló de nuevo.— ¡Y tú! Tú…

El chico de Capricornio agachó el rostro y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—¡Lo mataste! —gritó de nuevo, desgañitándose la garganta.— ¡Lo mataste…! —murmuró. Los gritos habían dejado paso al llanto desgarrador.

Después, solamente quedó el silencio, interrumpido por sus sollozos entrecortados.

—Te odio. Te _odio_. —murmuró, con la mirada desbordada de gotas cristalinas clavada en la espalda de Shura.— Nunca voy a perdonarte… ¡y _él_ tampoco!

Shura no dudo un solo instante de la veracidad de sus palabras. Aioria siempre había sido asombrosamente terco y persistente. Poco importaba que el mocoso no tuviera más que siete años. Él apenas tenía diez… y había destruido lo que el chiquillo más amaba.

Se miró las manos magulladas y temblorosas, embadurnadas de sangre seca. No se sentía orgulloso por haber logrado dominar a Excalibur por primera vez. Se sentía espantado, se sentía aterrado. Esas manos que miraba, sus manos, habían asesinado a su _hermano_ mayor. ¿Cómo? No tenía la menor idea. Él tampoco podría perdonárselo jamás. Lloró, y toda la fuerza que había tratado de aparentar desde que llegase al templo, se esfumó de un plumazo.

—Cuida tus palabras, Aioria. —Espetó Ares.— Le estás hablando a un Santo Dorado, un superior. —Le dio la espalda y se encaminó de nuevo al trono.— Le debes respeto, pues gracias a él, nuestra Orden está a salvo. —Miró a Shura de soslayo cuando pasó a su lado.— Es un santo _admirable_.

—Admirable… —La voz de Shura surgió apenas audible, y Ares decidió ignorarlo.

—Desde hoy, no espero de ti más que un comportamiento ejemplar, si es que algún día pretendes vestir a Leo y ser digno de ese honor. —Las palabras iban destinadas a Aioria, pero de alguna manera, Ares estaba seguro de que ninguno de ellos estaba escuchando. Respiró hondo, orgulloso.— Desde hoy, Leo será tu hogar. No quiero verte rondando Sagitario como a un fantasma. _Marchaos_.

Shura obedeció, y en apenas un pestañeo, había desaparecido del templo como una exhalación.

Aioria, sin embargo, no se movió. Estaba furioso, herido, deseoso por desafiar a la máscara que lo miraba con interés. Pero también agotado, exhausto. Ares le dirigió una última mirada y después le dio la espalda, abandonando el salón.

Pese a todo, serían los temblorosos brazos de aquel _otro hermano mayor_ al que también había perdido hacía no mucho, quienes lo llevaran a su nuevo hogar horas después; envuelto en un abrazo delicado y cariñoso, cuando el agotamiento había vencido a la furia, y los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos del joven león habían claudicado, finalmente, ante los brazos de Morfeo.

-X-

Aquella había sido una noche especialmente larga, debía admitirlo. Las cosas no habían empezado bien, y lo cierto era, que aunque esperaba toparse con la resistencia de Saga, no había imaginado que el mocoso lograse obstaculizar tanto su camino en su torpe intento de acabar con Athena.

Después, todo se había sucedido a una velocidad asombrosa, y con una facilidad tal, que Ares casi había sido incapaz de creérselo. Había disfrutado, había gozado cada segundo de aquel encuentro entre _su mocoso_ y el arquero, y con el improvisado devenir de los acontecimientos.

Todo había salido a pedir de boca. No solamente porque se había quitado del medio al principal estorbo en su plan de gloria, sino porque había logrado pisotear todo de él y dominar por completo a los que quedaban atrás. Shura y Aioria solo eran el comienzo… después vendrían los otros chicos, y las cosas irían exactamente igual.

Éxito. Gloria.

Estaba acostumbrado a ellas, pero cada vez que volvía a alcanzarlas, se sentía tan vivo y pletórico como la primera vez. No había nada, absolutamente nada en aquel mundo mortal, capaz de estropearle aquella noche. Aunque _su_ niño parecía dispuesto a intentarlo.

Saga era un digno Géminis, cambiante y volátil, pero de emociones extremadamente intensas. No existían medias tintas para él, sentía con una intensidad desmedida, y sufría del mismo modo; pero tenía una gran maestría guardándose todo aquello para si mismo. Era una de las cosas que siempre le había gustado de él… aunque ahora que compartían mente y cuerpo, empezaba a cansarse, y la marea de sentimientos comenzaba a ponerle enfermo.

Sabía de sobra que podía acallarlo. Solamente tenía que presionarlo un poquito más para terminar de enterrarlo en lo más hondo de su cerebro, pero no iba a darle el gusto de hacérselo tan fácil. No le importaba que eso fuera ligeramente en contra de lo que le había dicho con palabras venenosas en Star Hill, frente a la pira clandestina de Aioros; donde le había proclamado suyo por completo.

Quería, anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas, que Saga contemplara todo aquello. Quería que fuera el mejor testigo del inicio de su reinado, y si para ello debía soportar el remolino de lágrimas silenciosas y emociones desgarradoras lo soportaría un poquito más. Después, lo enterraría.

Saga había cargado a Aioria con tal mimo, que casi se había sorprendido. Lo había arropado, y se había asegurado de dejar una luz encendida en el templo extraño. Se había sentado a su lado por un momento, incapaz de moverse de allí y deseoso de acariciar los rizos revueltos del chiquillo, o la marca de su rostro que su propia mano había provocado. Pero no se había atrevido. Solo acertó a mirarlo durante unos largos minutos en que las lágrimas habían quemado su rostro. Unos minutos en que Ares lo había dejado _casi_ en paz.

Después se había ido a toda prisa, casi corriendo, con la necesidad de dejar escapar toda la ira y el dolor que lo atenazaban, deseoso de gritar hasta desgarrarse la garganta. Hasta que Sagitario se había alzado ante él como una sombra acusadora.

Entonces, se había detenido de golpe, con el corazón palpitándole en las sienes. La oscuridad del templo comenzaba a verse acosada por el incipiente amanecer, pero las altas columnas del salón de batallas, guardaron su presencia en la oscuridad. Sus ojos se habían topado con la silueta encogida de Shura a los pies del pedestal vacío de la desaparecida Sagitario.

—_Harías bien en resignarte_. —escupió el dios, cuando volvió a sentir la marea emocional dentro de si.

Desde donde estaba, podían oír el llanto del chiquillo, desprovisto de su recién estrenada armadura, acurrucado y abrazado a sus rodillas, con el rostro entre las piernas. Se veía exactamente como lo que era: un niño. Un chiquillo desprovisto del resplandor de su ropaje sagrado, tembloroso y asustado… un niño que no comprendía nada de lo que había sucedido aquella noche, ni como había podido ser capaz de lograrlo.

—_¿Por qué tenías que romperlo a él también? —_la voz de Saga resonó con frustración en su cerebro.

—_Es un Santo Dorado. _

—_¡Es solo un niño!_ —Hubiera deseado gritar, golpearle, estampar su puño en una de aquellas paredes hasta que ellas cedieran, o lo hicieran los huesos de sus manos. Pero su _prisión_ no le concedía privilegios como aquel.— _Podías haberlo hecho tú. Podrías haber matado a Aioros con mis manos si eso era lo que tanto deseabas… No lo necesitabas a él… Solo tenías que haberme utilizado un poquito más. ¡Ya me tenías a mi! _

—_Podía_… —La risa macabra del dios despertó un dolor insoportable en sus sienes.— _Eres el mejor de todos ellos, y conmigo… eres simplemente _invencible_. Ninguno está a tu altura ahora y no hay nadie en este mundo capaz de hacernos frente. Claro que podría haberlo hecho, haberlo matado yo._ _Con solo un chasquido de los dedos podía haber acabado con el arquero, pero… ¿dónde quedaría entonces lo interesante, _pequeño_?_

—_Lo has destruido. Los has destruido a los dos… _

—_Exacto. Solamente son niños. Pequeñas joyas moldeables rebosantes de talento, iguales a ti. Destruye sus sueños, sus ideales, destruye sus recuerdos y su corazón… y entonces, no habrá nada ni nadie que se resista a nuestro encanto. Ahora, están en mis manos porque ya no les queda nada más a lo que aferrarse, lo mismo te sucedió a ti. A Shura y Aioria solamente les queda su honor y su deber. A ti, ni siquiera te queda eso. _

—_Eso, habrá que verlo. No son tan fáciles de dominar… Aioria…_ —La risa del dios tronó aún más fuerte. Saga sonaba tan desesperado como ingenuo. El chico tragó saliva.— _Se darán cuenta, antes o después, y lograran detener toda esta locura. Aioria nunca claudicará ante ti, ni ante nadie. _

—_¿Tú crees?_ —Por un instante, Saga guardó silencio. Aún tenía la esperanza de que si Shura había podido terminar con Aioros, también podría con él. Tendría que hacerlo, antes o después.— _No, Saga, no… Olvídate de Shura. El mocosito al que conocías, esta muerto. Murió con Aioros, y ardió en las llamas que tú mismo prendiste. Ese chiquillo que ves ahí, ha cambiado. Ya nunca volverá a ser el mismo._ —Y cuando sus ojos contemplaron de nuevo al español, Saga solamente quiso acurrucarse junto a él, y llorar a su lado hasta quedarse dormido. Decirle que todo estaría bien al despertar… igual que Kanon y él se habían consolado cuando eran pequeños.— _El único camino que queda para Shura, es ser temido y respetado por todos los que pongan sus ojos en él. Después de hoy, la duda acerca de lo que Aioros hizo o no hizo se irá desvaneciendo en el tiempo. Shura es tan mío como lo eres tú. Ya no le queda otra opción. A ninguno les queda. Si Shura me es fiel, los demás lo serán sin cuestionarlo. Si él creyó que Aioros era un traidor y fue capaz de matarlo… ¿por qué no iban a creerlo los demás, que no eran tan cercanos al arquero?_

—_Cambiará y crecerá_. —Lo escuchó reír de nuevo.— _Y sino, Aioria le obligará a hacerlo_.

—_¿Todas tus esperanzas de derrotarme residen en el pequeño león? Parece que sufres por él, y le tienes más confianza que a tu propio hermano… _—Sintió la conciencia de Saga encogerse ante la mención de Kanon.—_ Conoces el Santuario mejor que nadie. Sabes de sobra que a partir de hoy todo será diferente. _

—_Has convertido su vida en un infierno._ —musitó.— _Pero a él nunca lo tendrás. Aioria es indomable. No importa cuanto trates de hundirlo, se revelará y saldrá adelante._

—_Tu fe en todos ellos me resulta conmovedora. Pero te diré algo… Los mortales sois volubles y fáciles de manejar, vuestra ambición marca vuestro camino; pero sois incapaces de ver la traición aproximarse. Recuerda mis palabras, porque antes o después, descubrirás que la naturaleza humana es despreciable. Lo sufrirás en tus propias carnes, y entonces comprenderás lo que digo. Esos niños a los que tanto adoras, serán el yunque que te hundirá en lo más hondo de la vergüenza._ —Echó a andar, aunque el alma de Saga se desgarraba por permanecer ahí, en el cobijo de aquel templo maldito, solamente unos segundos más.— _Esto es una guerra, Saga, y yo, el dios que reina en ella._

-Fin-

**NdA:** Esto… ¿Se me lee? ¿Hay alguien por ahí? ¿Alguien se acuerda de mi? Hace milenios que no escribía por mi cuenta, y más aún, desde que no terminaba nada digno de ser publicado. No tengo muy claro si esto merece serlo o no… pero extrañaba el placer de plasmar mis disparatadas ideas en palabras. Y porque tengo un pequeño problema de adicción a escribir sobre Ares, claro está...

Además de eso, solamente me queda dedicarle esta pequeña historia a mi alma gemela, a mi inseparable mente malvada al otro lado del océano. A _Sunrise Spirit_… por todo este tiempo juntas, por todas las cosas buenas que hemos pasado, y las malas. Porque te quiero, y no encontraré nunca las palabras para describir todo lo que has hecho, y haces por mi. Día a día. ¡Disfrútalo!

Ojala os animéis, y me dejéis algún review. ¡No sabéis cuanto me gustan!

_La Dama de las Estrellas_


End file.
